1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric shock safety device having an extending or telescoping probe that produces an electrical shocking potential.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art to provide electrical shocking devices in the form of a cattle prod (U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,193,168; 2,176,994; 2,484,147; 2,733,003; and 3,575,340), policeman's billy club (U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,711), electrified postman's stick (U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,554), electrified spear and electrified projectile.
It is also known in the art to provide an electric shock device which has telescoping prods that are similar to small radio antenna which can be extended by hand to a desired length as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,788.
It is further known in the art to provide a pocket-sized miniature electrified weapon having an extendible and retractable prod carrying its high voltage contacts as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,390.
None of these prior art devices, however, provide an adequate means to quickly ward off humans, dogs, or other animals from a relatively safe distance. More specifically, none of these prior art devices are useful for warding off dogs or other animals that attack or run after a bicyclist or jogger. It is a familiar problem for bicyclists and joggers to have to ward off or avoid such menacing dogs. Such dogs have been known to startle and disrupt many bicyclists and joggers sometimes causing them to fall down and suffer injury. There is, therefore, a need in the art to provide a device that can be quickly and easily deployed by a bicyclist or jogger for shocking and warding off dogs or other animals. Such a device is required to be convenient to carry while at the same time being effective from a distance of two to three feet so that a bicyclist or jogger can deploy the device from a safe distance.
The prior art devices noted above suffer from the drawback and disadvantage that they are not easily deployed from a bicycle or while jogging since they all require rather close range deployment or careful aim. Such devices, therefore, are not adequate for bicyclists or joggers to ward off or otherwise scare menacing dogs or other animals.